Circus Stick Together
by sirenux
Summary: Alex throws Gia into the air for their grand finale. As she looks into the beautiful night sky, a tear gently slides down her features. "I wish you could see us now." Back when Gia was a cub and the circus was still young, a little orphan boy was the caretaker for the animals. He meant the world to them. His name was Theo du Soleil.
1. Prologue - Family

It was the Christmas holidays in the beautiful city of Paris. Decorations littered the streets with holiday cheer. Families could be seen going from store to store, gathering the gifts their loved ones would soon receive on that faithful morning. It was indeed going to be a white Christmas. Paris was covered with snow. Kids from all around could be seen enjoying themselves with the delights of a good snowball fight. Among such wondrous holiday cheer, a happy family was driving home after a day's worth of holiday shopping. "So champ, what do did you ask Santa to get you this year?" the father asked amusedly as he drove his family home. A little boy in the backseat, no older than 7, had the biggest smile on his face. "I asked him for a big circus toy set with LOTS of animals, hoops, balls, clowns, trapezez..." the little boy chirped enthusiastically. He just kept going. "But that's huge!" the mother interjected. "I don't think it'll fit under our tree", she said playfully, pretending to be worried. The father threw his head back in a hearty laugh. "Well let's say Santa could only get you two of those things. Which would you choose?" the father asked curiously.

"Hmmm…" the boy hummed to himself. This was a very serious question. Santa could read minds and he had to be sure that he chose the ones he wanted most. "I want the animals and... the trapezez!" the boy answered cheerily. His enthusiasm was simply adorable! Especially with his high pitched voice. "It's trapeze!" the father corrected. "Oh really? Why is that?" the mother asked curiously, enjoying very much her son's passionate outbursts. "Wellll…then... I can make the animals do trapezez!" The grown ups in front very much enjoyed their son's imagination. Animals doing trapeze… what a load of nonsense. Only their son would be able to come up with something like that. He simply loved the circus! Every year, they would take him to visit his uncle Zacarias Zaragoza to watch Circus Zaragoza. It was always the happiest times for them. The look on their little boy's face when the tiger jumped through the ring or when the trapeze artists flew through the air was simply the most amazing thing a parent could see. His eyes would always fill with wonder, hope, and curiosity as he watched them do what he thought was the impossible. It was mesmerizing! It was exciting! It was magical! It was the circus!

The father began to grip the wheel harder. "Hang on guys, it looks like the roads are getting icy." The car began to shake, pushing the son from side to side, as the the father tried to readjust themselves on the road. The boy started to feel scared, trembling as though his body was preparing itself for the worst. "Don't worry honey, we're almost ho-" The sound of a horn rang through the air in alarm. His mother turned quickly to the front view window. A pickup truck had lost control and swerved off from the opposing lane. It was heading right towards them! "EVERYONE HANG ON!" the father yelled. Fear gripped his heart for the safety of his family. Invisible forces were at work as they pushed and shoved the scared, little body. The mother started to scream. "Baby Look out! LOOK OUT!-"

A muffled, beeping sound could be heard. Everything was a blur. He was in a daze. Feeling started to come back to his body as he tried to move his arms and legs. He was lying on something soft. He could feel something warm and wet being pressed gently on his forehead. As he began to open his eyes, the lights of the unknown environment were too bright for him to see and blurred his vision. "He's starting to wake up!" a woman alerted. Her voice was feminine and gentle. It sounded quite nice. His eyes began readjusting to the lighting of the room as he started to make out certain objects. It looked like a hospital. Only hospitals had those beeping machines. The boy tried to lift himself from the bed. When using his arms to push, a surge of pain began stabbing at his shoulder. He flinched and collapsed back onto the bed. What was happening? How did he even get here? The last thing he remembered he-

"Excuses me." The boy looked up. At the doorway stood a tall, dark man in uniform. The boy looked on in confusion. "Are you Theo du Soleil?" the officer asked kindly. The boy nodded in response. The man deeply inhaled and exhaled and began walking towards his bedside. "How are you feeling?" the man asked politely. "My shoulder hurts", the boy replied bluntly. "It is to be expected. But you should consider yourself lucky. No many boys, especially boys your age, are able to survive something like this. You must be very strong", the officer said kindly. The boy nodded enthusiastically knowing full well, without a doubt, that he carried a strength beyond normal human capacity. "Yep! Mom ad Dad always tell me to eat my vegetables, and I always…ALWAYS...wait...where is my Mom and Dad?" the boy asked, beginning to wonder. The last thing he remembered, he was in the car, they were driving and…and…

The officer placed a hand on his shoulder. His face looked grim. "I'm sorry Theo. But you're mother and father," the officer paused. It brought him great pain to deliver such news to someone so young. "... they didn't make it," the officer said sadly. Theo looked on towards the covers of the bed. His breathing began to quicken. "Mom…Dad…" Tears started to fill his eyes as his chest began to tremble. "M-MOM…D-DAD…." He gripped the bedsheets tightly. His hands were shaking. Tears fell down his soft features. His head lowered at the pain of losing the ones he loved. His world shattered. The officer's heart broke at the sight. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing child, trying to provide comfort for his loss. "It's okay," the man said, closing his eyes. "It's okay."

Outside the room Zacarias Zaragoza waited. The tragic death of his sister was news most horrifying to receive. Theo was going to be placed under his care. "As much as you like the circus little Theo," he began to whisper, "it's not an easy life to live."


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

It had been 4 months since the accident. Little Theo was staying with his Uncle Zacarias at Circus Zaragoza where he was given the responsibility of caretaker for the animals. Zacarias wasn't much of a family man, but he knew when to take responsibility when it counted. His time was always occupied with running the circus, but leaving the boy alone wouldn't have been good for him, especially since losing his parents. The child needed something to occupy his mind with. To be honest, it turned out quite well. The animals loved Theo…well…with the exception of Vitaly. Vitaly didn't like any humans. Their hair was always too glossy.

Aside from being the caretaker, Theo also worked as the snack boy, moving around the audience and providing them with snacks and refreshments. "Hey kid! Bring some popcorn over here. I'm starving!" a man from the crowd yelled impatiently. "Y-Yes sir! Right away sir!" Theo stuttered nervously, clumsily making his way towards the hungry audience member. There was always pressure being the snack boy. It felt as though every time he was at one end of the audience, someone from the other end would always yell at him for food. The circus was indeed a tough business. "Ladies and gentleman!" a man began announcing from the center of the stadium. It was Uncle Zaragoza. Theo always thought he looked the part with his top hat, red coat, and funny looking moustache. "Tonight, I give you the best entertainment in the sky. Our one…our only…our flying trapeze!" Music blasted through the stadium as the lights pointed towards the sky. The crowd cheered wildly as the trapeze artists flew through the air. Theo looked on in amazement. His eyes reflected their figures as they flipped and swerved with grace. It was magical. He wanted to be just like them.

Circus Zaragoza seemed to be getting more popular after each performance. How Theo knew this? The garbage left behind was getting bigger. Aside from his caretaker and snack boy duties, he was also in charge of cleaning up the mess after every show. Theo was okay with this though. He was the one that asked Uncle Zaragoza in the first place. "Well…if you insist." Zacarias answered hesitantly, wondering why in the world he wanted to pick up garbage. As Theo rummaged through the stands, he would always find the usual. Bottles…wrappers…plastic cups…but most importantly, unfinished food! The animals were always starving after a hard day's work of performing. What better way to reward them than to give them extra treats! "It's a goldmine out here!" Theo chirped to himself happily. He was bouncing from bench to bench, picking up all the food he could find. "Oooo Esmeralda would love this! Ooo! Ooo! I can't forget about Stefano! Oh perfect! This is Gia's favorite!" Zacarius was standing by the entrance of the tent as he watched the enthusiastic little boy pick up trash. "What a strange boy", he said to himself.

Always the first to get their treats were the three beautiful horses, Esmeralda, Esperanza, and Ernestina. "Hey! Why does Esmeralda get the only apple half!" Esperanza yelled indignantly. "Yeah!" Ernestina yelled in protest. Esmeralda smiled delightedly. "Well, I guess I'MMM just the favorite!" Esmeralda chirped with pride. "Nuh-uh! I got the biggest apple last time. Clearly I'm the favorite," Esperanza declared with dignity. "Your apple had a worm in it", Ernestina retorted, trying not to giggle. "Well he didn't know that!" Esperanza replied indignantly. Theo could tell the other two horses were unhappy that their sister was getting better treatment than them. Esmeralda, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed the extra attention as she gave Theo his daily helping of nuzzles. She was always super affectionate to little Theo. She simply adored him! "Hahaha in a bit Esmeralda! But first I got to give your sisters their apples!" Apples?! Their ears perked up at the word. "I couldn't find enough apples for all three of you, so I decided to give you one of mine!" Theo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large, juicy, red one. It was mouthwatering. Esperanza and Ernestina were entranced by its beauty. Theo cut the apple in half so that each one would get an equal share. "One for you", Theo handed an apple half to Esperanza. She took the apple half gently from his hands, happily munching down on her treat. "And one for you", Theo handed the other apple half to Ernestina. She was hesitant. This was Theo's apple. What would the little guy eat? He was already as thin as bones already. "What's wrong Erny?" Theo asked confusedly. God she hated that name. The other two sisters giggled. "Here, take it", Theo said gently, beginning to scratch behind her left ear. Oh no! The spot! IT…it…felt amazing... Her head began to lower as his magic fingers worked his way in relaxing her entire being. Theo loved the way she reacted every time he did this. "Come on..." he said gently, moving the apple half towards her muzzle. She hated it when he used 'the spot' against her. Well, not really. She gently took the apple half from his hand and started to chew slowly, thoroughly enjoying her massage. To her disappointment, Theo released Ernestina from her euphoric binds and skipped off to feed the next animal.

Theo always made sure he brought treats for everyone so no one would feel left out. For the elephants, Manu and Maya, he would always try to gather all the peanuts he could find and separate them into two equal shares. For such big animals, they were always gentle around little Theo. Sometimes, they would even give him piggyback rides! Theo always loved their piggyback rides! For Sonya the bear... she just liked anything that was related to fish.

Next were the six dogs. Frankie, Freddie, Jonesy…and...and...for some reason, Theo could never remember the rest of their names. But that didn't mean he treated them any different. He always had fun playing with all of them! And surprisingly, they felt the same way about Theo. He was the only person that could call them cute and cuddly and live to tell the tale. Like with Ernestina, Theo had a way of calming them down. "Oy Frankie, quit hoggin' all the doggie treats ya wanka!"Jonesy complained. "Who ya callin' a wanka ya bloody fool!" Frankie retorted, breaking a wine bottle on the floor. WHERE do they keep getting them!? As always, Theo tried to calm them down. He pulled both dogs away from one another and immediately started rubbing their bellies. Both Frankie and Jonesy collapsed on the floor. "OOoooo that's the ticket!" Frankie moaned with pleasure. "sdagsaasdaga", Jonesy agreed. His mind turned to mush. His leg twitched to the side. They didn't know why, but Theo had a God given gift. His purpose in life, without a doubt, was to rub bellies. After Theo left, Frankie and Jonesy got up from their moment of bliss. "Told you it would work", Frankie smiled slyly to Jonesy.

Theo always loved Stefano. He was always so happy and hyperactive that it was infectious. "Mama mia!" Stefano exclaimed joyfully, jumping onto Theo in a tight hug. He always loved hugs. "H-Hey! Get off of me!" Theo shouted in surprise, giggling at the overly affectionate sea lion. Theo knew that the little guy had one of the biggest hearts around. When he was bringing food to Stefano one time, he didn't look where he was going and accidentally tripped over a poll. Fish spilled all over the floor and Theo fell hard on the ground. Stefano panicked and quickly waddled his way over to help him get back up. He didn't even care about the food. This was one of the things about Stefano that made him so likeable. Not just Theo, but everyone in the circus loved him! Unfortunately, the little sea lion always had trouble performing solo acts, fearing that the worst would come if he failed. Theo admired his courage as he always tried to stand up to his fears and worked hard to do his best. The loveable sea lion always had a special place in his heart.

Theo started to quiver as he approached Vitaly. He knew he didn't like him very much, but he still wanted him to feel included. "H-Hey Vitaly," Theo greeted him nervously. Vitaly looked away indifferently. "I-I couldn't find anything out their for you. People don't usually throw away steaks or chicken", Theo said disappointedly. "But when I was at the store today, I did find something I thought you'd like." Theo hurriedly rushed through his backpack to find the said item. Even Vitaly started becoming curious about what this mystery item could be. Out from his knapsack, Theo pulled out a large, blue ball of yarn. Vitaly looked at the thing indignantly. Really? Is something like that suppose to amuse me? Vitaly looked away. "Oh-h Okay. W-Well I'll just leave it here in case you change your mind." Theo gently placed the ball of yarn on the floor, packed his bag, and walked away disappointedly. He really thought Vitaly would like it.

There was one more animal he had yet to visit, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?" Theo began to wonder, scratching his head. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of bright, yellow eyes followed his every move. The predator was silently stalking her prey. "Maybe she's taking a bath", Theo thought to himself, just about ready to leave. Her claws gripped the ground, preparing for the explosive chase that was soon to come. Theo began to leave. Now was her chance! She bolted out of her hiding spot, running as fast as she could towards her prey. Theo turned around and saw the yellow blur coming his way. "Woah. Wait. Wait! Don't!-" Theo tried to warn, but it was too late. Gia pounced with all her might, knocking both of them to the ground. Pinning her prey, she began her merciless attack. "Ow!-Hahaha-Stop it!-Ahaha-That tickles!-Ahah-STO-Hahaha", Theo squealed in-between fits of laughter. Gia excitedly licked away at his face, enjoying the fruits of her successful hunt. This, to Theo's slight displeasure, was her sign of affection. "Ahaha-Okay. Okay! Get off of me!" Theo yelled playfully, pushing the cheerful baby jaguar off. Gia would have none of it. As soon as his arms receded, she came running back for more! Theo always enjoyed how playful she was around him. He quickly brought himself up from the ground and began to run. "Bet you can't catch me!" Theo teased, blowing a raspberry at his predator. Gia laughed happily as she began chasing Theo all around the tent. By the end of their little chasing game, both collapsed on the ground completely exhausted. Gia always took her spot on top of Theo's lap every time they settled down to rest. It was always so warm. And every time she did, he would give her free scratches! She loved it when he gave her scratches.

"Oy! That's not fair! She's hoggin' up all the fingers!" Frankie yelled in protest, looking onward towards the exhausted pair. "Ahh just leave it. We'll get him tomorrow", Freddie said reassuringly. "Alright then. Let's rehearse!" Frankie began, punching Freddie in the face. "Oy! What was that for?" Freddie retorted in anger. Scuffling could be heard in the tents as the night bloomed with its starry sky. Theo and Gia, exhausted from all their play, fell asleep lying where they were. Gia laid on top of Theo, purring with contentment. The circus animals all looked on at the adorable pair. Stefano carried a blanket and carefully placed it over the two snoring forms. Theo had a family again.

Vitaly, with his arm's crossed, glanced at the blue ball of yarn with a sneer. "Bolshevik." He looked away in disgust. His paws began tapping his arms impatiently as his subconscious started pulling him back towards the curious object. It was as if it was taunting him. "Hmmm" the tiger began to growl, as his curiosity finally got the better of him. He picked up the soft, circular object. "What is so special about this little piece of-", the ball of yarn slipped out of his paws and was making it's escape. Whoa! It's moving! The tiger chased after his escaping prey and ensnared it between his paws. "You thought you could get away from me so easily," Vitaly said in victory, poking a claw at the inanimate object. He stopped for a moment, shifting his eyes left and right to make sure no one was looking. "Hehe". He threw the blue ball of string once more and began his chase. The ball jumped and rolled as it tried to make its escape from the beast. Vitaly was closing in, his eyes locked on his prey. An evil smile curled his lips as he pounced into the air, his shadow overtaking the blue ball of yarn. Vitaly began to gnaw on his prize. "Ahaha!" he laughed with joy as he rolled around the floor. Vitaly could not believe how much fun he was having. This blue thing was the greatest invention in the world! "Heyya Vitaly! What's with all the-" Stefano froze at the unexpected view. Vitaly was lying on his back, all four paws were in the air, and on top, rested the blue ball of yarn. The ball rolled off and fell onto the floor, further accentuating the awkwardness of the moment. The look on Vitaly's face was priceless! Stefano was trying his best (and failing) to stifle his laugh. Vitaly was never so red in his life. "Not. One. Word."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Impossible

**The Impossible**

"Ladies and gentleman!" Theo screamed to his imagined crowd. "Presenting… Theo! The trapeze-flying boy wonder!", he waved his hands enthusiastically in the air, soaking in all the wild cheer from his adoring fans. Gia jumped around Theo in excitement, cheering on her shining star. "Yaaay Theo!", she screamed excitedly, playing her role as an audience member. "And there he goes!" Theo began jumping around the tent, imitating the movements he saw the trapeze artists perform countless times. "The triple-flip roll with a double leap, and … " As the baby jaguar watched Theo, she saw in him a whole new world. A world of excitement and wonder. A world filled with passion and discovery. A world where the impossible could happen. She was entranced by such beauty.

Ever since Theo first saw the trapeze artists perform, he wanted to be just liked them. He could feel the air brush past his skin as he imagined himself flying through the air. Each movement so delicate, graceful, and precise, it was the expression of the soul. His eyes flared with spirit, his palms slightly sweaty. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. He was going to do it! He was going to be the greatest trapeze artist in the world! It was his passion. It was his dream.

"Uncle Zaragoza?" Theo knocked on his office door. "Come in Theo," Zacarias replied as he filled out some paperwork. "Uncle, I want to join the trapeze team," Theo admitted truthfully, his heart beating at how his uncle would react. "Absolutely not." Theo was devastated. His breathing began to quicken. "Wh-But why?" the boy asked in bewilderment. This was his dream! How could his uncle take it away from him? "You are much too young to be performing such dangerous routines. You could get hurt or even worse, killed! Zacarias said seriously. Theo began to tremble. His head laid low. "But this is my dream." Theo said shakily, his spirit diminished. Zacarias didn't like doing this to the boy, but what other choice did he have? He knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Theo, you have to understand. Your mother trusted me with your life. I can't let her down by letting you recklessly prance around up there. This is not a game. The trapeze artists are risking their lives every time they perform. They train hard everyday. They follow strict rules. You're body is too weak to handle such harsh conditions. It is impossible." The boy began to cry. "It was always impossible," Theo said shakily, looking at his uncle with big, tearful eyes. "That's why the people loved it."

It was quiet in the animal tent. Their spirits lowered at the sight of him. Theo held Gia closely as he cried. His heart was broken. Gia nuzzled him, trying her best to comfort the sobbing child. She hated when she saw him like this. Even Vitaly's heart began to sink a little, seeing the boy the way he was. He was always so cheerful. Zacarias sat back on his chair. He was not happy. He knew full well that he shouldn't let the boy train, but at the same time, something felt off. When he looked into Theo's eyes, he saw something that faded from his own a long time ago. He saw passion and determination. He saw a spark that would ignite and transcend him past his limitations. He saw the makings of greatness in him. Zacarias sighed deeply. "I'm going to hate myself for this." Gia licked Theo's cheek in an attempt to make him smile. Theo sniffled, smiling weakly at the cub. Zacarias came barging into the tent; a stern look was on his face. "Training starts tomorrow. If I find out you're not taking it seriously, I will immediately pull you out. Am I clear?" Theo lighted up. He couldn't believe it! He was getting his chance! "I won't let you down uncle!" Theo said happily, wiping the tears from his face. "You better not", Zacarias replied seriously, leaving the tent. As Zacarias walked away, he could hear Theo's screams of excitement. "I'm going to be a trapeze artist! I'm going to be a trapeze artist!" Theo grabbed Gia's front paws as he started dancing around in circles. She growled excitedly that her little Theo was back to his cheerful self again. This, Zacarias felt, was by far one of the dumbest decisions he had ever made in his life. He couldn't help, but smile. "Your boy is really something else", he whispered, looking up into the sky.

The next day, Theo skipped his way to the trapeze team. There were only four members, Isabella, Vladimir, Anya, and Mathias. Despite being at circus for almost a year now, he never really got to know them. They were always training and doing grown up things that Theo wasn't allowed to know about. To be honest, he thought it was kind of unfair. "So", Isabella began as she approached the child. "You want to be a trapeze artist no?" she asked with her Russian accent. "Mhmm, I wanna do the triple-flip roll with a double leap!", Theo nodded cheerfully in response. "Woah there little man", Isabella said in mild surprise. "That it was one the most difficult solo routines one can do. You have to work hard if you want to be at that level. You think you can do it?" Isabella asked playfully, trying to raise the boy's spirit. "You bet I can!" Theo replied energetically. "Well then, let's get to it!"

Months passed as Theo trained with the trapeze team. Uncle Zaragoza was right. This was no walk in the park. Theo had to wake up at six in the morning everyday to run laps around the tents. To build strength, he had to carry a lot more of the crates and supplies every time the circus packed up to leave for their next performance. As tired as he was, he didn't care. He knew that every sweat he broke, every pain he felt, brought him closer to his dream. Every time he saw Vladimir or Mathias lift more crates than he did, he would push himself harder, trying to carry as much weight as them. Whenever Isabella or Anya were ahead of him in their morning runs, he would run faster, trying to catch up. Out of all his training, he always looked forward to practicing the actual trapeze routines the most. He remembered the first time he had ever done it.

"Now are you sure you are ready?" Isabella asked seriously. "Yes ma'am, I am!" Theo replied confidently, gripping tightly on the metal bar. In truth, he was really nervous. His palms were drenched with sweat. Thank goodness he powdered them or else the bar would've slipped right through his fingers. "Now, remember what we taught you", Isabella began. "Focus on your timing. Relax your hands. Zone out all outside distractions." Theo focused his eyes intently on the bar held by Anya on the opposite platform. He nodded in understanding. "Now get ready…" Isabella warned, signaling Anya to let go of the swinging metal bar. "Now!" Isabella screamed. Theo leaped into the air. Time started to move slowly as his body soared high up in the tent. He was doing it. He was doing it! It felt exactly like he dreamed! The butterflies…The air brushing over his skin…The freedom..."Theo! Grab the other bar!" Isabella screamed. Theo snapped out of his trance. Crap! He got too distracted. He released the swinging bar, using the momentum of his body to propel him forward to the one released by Anya. He reached out to grab it. He was just about to touch it. Fear began gripping his heart as the bar started to move away. He was falling. What felt like a beautiful dream turned into a nightmare as gravity began pulling his body to the ground. Theo was swinging his arms wildly as his body dropped to the Earth. He closed his eyes. He was terrified. Something began wrapping itself around him. It was warm. It was comforting. Theo opened his eyes. It was Isabella! She had jumped in after him to protect his fall. As the two plummeted to the Earth, the safety net placed over the ground began to sink as their weight impacted its protective ropes. The elastic ropes began propelling them upwards as it tried to reach its equilibrium. They were bouncing on it like a trampoline. "Not bad for a first try", Isabella said kindly. Vitaly watching from the side as he practiced his hoop routine. He couldn't help, but have a little respect for Theo. He had worked so hard. The little guy really believed he could do the impossible.

As time went by, Theo began to grow. It had been two years since he started his training. He became stronger, faster, and a lot more flexible. He was now performing as part of the trapeze act, playing minor roles in their routine. Theo was having the time of his life. His dream was coming true. But no matter how much time he spent training with the trapeze team, he always made room for his caretaker duties. The animals were irreplaceable to him. After their last performance in the famous Flavian Amphitheatre in Rome, he quickly began his garbage collecting duties in the empty stadium. "So much food…" he whispered to himself, looking over the stands. Like always, he'd walk into the animal tent with a large bag of treats. As he gave each animal their share, he would always give them extra attention as an extra, extra reward for their good performance. For the horse triplets, he would give each of them their apple and fair share of nuzzles. With the elephants, he would give them their peanuts and use a bristle broom to scratch their sides. With the dogs, he gave them their doggie treats and expected belly rubs. Over time, Theo started to think the animals cared more about the massages than the food! Theo looked around as he searched for a particular animal. "Every time…" he thought to himself. As he began to walk away, he quickly flipped around, expecting to see the young jaguar bolting out of her hiding spot. But nothing was there. "Hmm" Theo hummed to himself as he started to turn back. Before he had time to react, a yellow blur came soaring straight at him through the air. The wind got knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. As he wearily opened his eyes, he could hear Gia purring as she affectionately nuzzled his neck. "You're getting too big for this", Theo groaned, his consciousness slowly returning. Gia had grown from a cub to a beautiful jaguar. Her spots were shaped like flowers. The palms of her paws were shaped like hearts. As Theo raised himself to a sitting position, Gia took her normal spot on his lap. Theo sighed as he started rubbing her head. "You are impossible", he whispered affectionately.

Everything was exactly like as it was when Theo first came to the circus, with the exception of Vitaly. The tough guy was finally starting to warm up to him! The trapeze team would always make Borscht for their meals in between training sessions. And since Vitaly was always on the ground level training for his hoop routine, Theo thought it would be nice if he got him a bowl as well. Vitaly sniffed the soup cautiously at first, but when he tried small spoonful, he was hooked! Every time the trapeze team was on break, Theo would bring two bowls of Borscht so him and Vitaly could eat together. It eventually got to the point where after they were done their meals, they would do a little bit of roughhousing to shake off the stress of training. Gia started to get a little jealous that Theo began spending more time with Vitaly than with her. When Theo tried to pet her, she would simply ignore him and walk away, sticking her nose in the air. Of course, all that changed when he gave her his most cherished possession.

"Gia" Theo called; a smile was on his face. Gia made sure that Theo was able to see her clearly, but turned her back on him to show her displeasure. "C'mon Gia. It's not my fault we don't play as much as we use to. I have training to do," Theo tried to explain. "Hmph!" Gia retorted, sticking her nose in the air. She was still not happy. "Oh come on…I have a surprise for you", Theo said playfully, giving her silly smile. She didn't want it. She was still mad at Theo for neglecting her over the past few weeks. "Close your eyes", Theo said persistently, hoping the stubborn jaguar would do this small little favor. "Fine", Gia, said rolling her eyes. As she closed them, her brows furrowed to show she was still upset. She felt something light wrap around her neck. A small plate-like object was lightly pressing against her chest. As she opened her eyes, all the anger melted away. Around her neck was a beautiful blue necklace. On the front was a beautiful pattern of flowers arranged in a triangular shape. In their centers were small patterns of red and green. The necklace shimmered as it reflected off the light. Gia didn't know what to say. It was beautiful. "It was my mothers", Theo said gently. Gia looked at Theo with concern. She knew that it was the death of his parents that led him to stay with the circus. "Out of all the animals, out of all the people, you will always be my favorite", Theo said sincerely, gently poking a finger at her chest. Tears began to form in her eyes. She moved towards Theo, quietly placing her head on his lap. She just wanted to be with him again. Theo began scratching her head the way he used to. "You better not tell the other animals about this."

The next performance was being held in a place all too familiar to Theo. Paris. "Are you sure you're okay performing here?" Isabella asked worriedly. Theo was still very young and performing at the place where his family died would be a very vulnerable moment for him. "I'm fine. And anyways, I have my solo act to do. Remember?" Theo replied calmly. People from the audience were always shocked when they saw Theo up on the higher platform. For such a young boy to be doing trapeze, it was astounding! As the trapeze team polished their routines, they thought it would be best to give Theo a solo act in the beginning. Not only would it better engage the audience, it would do wonders for his self-esteem. "Well okay. If you ever want to back out, just let me know. Kay?" Isabella asked nicely. Over the time they spent together, Theo really grew on her. Never had she seen such a little guy work so hard for his dream. She genuinely wished the best for him. "Okay", Theo replied, smiling at his leader.

Unbeknownst to his trapeze team, Theo had other plans in mind than his standard solo act. He was going to do it. He was going to do the triple-flip roll with a double leap! Of course, he kept this a secret to himself. No one understood how much this meant to him. He wanted to prove himself to the world. He wanted to prove he could do the impossible. After lights out, he would always sneak back into the main tent to practice. Countless times he fell from midair as he attempted to perform the advanced routine. Countless times he felt the grip from the net pull him away from death. But with every attempt, he moved closer to his goal. With every leap, every breathe, he drew closer. It was only a matter of time before he had made it. But something was wrong. As a the performance drew closer, he began to have nightmares. Visions of that faithful day kept repeating itself as he sat helplessly in the backseat. He would wake up in cold sweat and in tears. It was a memory most painful to endure. As he began practicing for his secret routine late in the night, he began to feel himself slipping. He could not perform the routine as flawlessly as he did before. The more he kept trying, the more he felt the bar slip away from his fingers as he plummeted to the ground. Unbeknownst to him, Stefano and the other animals would watch him practice silently in the night. They were afraid.

The day of the performance had arrived. Everyone was getting ready for their part. Theo was powdering his hands in preparation. "Hey little man, you ready?" Mathias asked cheerfully, gently nudging his shoulder. "Yeah", Theo replied politely. Mathias took a knee until they were both at eye level with one another. "Just remember Theo. We're all in this together. Whatever happens, we'll be behind you every step of the way", Mathias said encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks", Theo replied, smiling. He was lucky to have such wonderful friends.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Zacarias began, entering the center of the stage. "May I with great pleasure introduce you to the youngest member of our team. No older than nine years old, may I present to you…THE ONE...THE ONLY...THEO DU SOLEIL! THE TRAPEZE BOY WONDER!" The crowds gasped when they heard his age. As they looked up into the sky, they saw a little boy standing on one of the platforms. "Oh my gosh! He's so tiny!" a woman cried. "Can he really do trapeze?" another man questioned suspiciously. A small group of children were cheering wildly. "Wow! Guys look! It's Theo!" a boy screamed with excitement. The other children squinted as they began to recognize the boy they went to school with. "Wow! It is Theo!" a little girl shouted, her hands covered her mouth in surprise. The entire crowd began to cheer, excited to see what the little guy could do. The lights began to dim. The spotlight was on Theo. Two metal bars hung in front of him, one farther than the first.

"This was it", he thought to himself. The triple-flip roll with a double leap. He began. He leapt into the air, his form was flawless as he grabbed the first bar. The animals watched on the side. Stefano was shaking. Theo began to pick up speed. His heart was racing. "Something's wrong", Isabella began to speak, her eyes locked on Theo's movements. Theo was getting into position. Stefano began to prey, "Mamma mia, Santa Maria, Santa Maria..." "Oh no", Isabella's eyes widened in shock. Higher and higher Theo swung, his focus sharpened. "He's performing the triple-flip roll with a double leap!" Isabella cried, pointing to the sky. The team looked up wide eyed in fear. Theo could feel it. His parents were watching him in the crowd. His focus intensified as his love for them gripped his heart. "Mama Maria, mia Santa, Santa Mia Farrow…" Theo's eyes intensified. Now! He released the bar, propelling himself high into the air. All eyes were on him. Time seemed to slow as he formed himself into a ball. Gia's heart began to race. The crowds watched awe-struck as the boy summersaulted in the air. One. Theo closed his eyes. The memory of that faithful day began to replay. Two. "Don't worry honey, we're almost ho-" He could see his parents. He loved them so much. Three. "Baby Look out! LOOK OUT!-" NOW! Theo released himself from his confined form and began reaching for the bar. Vitaly gripped his paws. "Come on. You got it." Everyone's eye's widened in suspense. Theo's vision began to narrow. His heartbeat was all that could be heard. The bar was all he could see. His arms fully extended as he reached for his dream. For his passion. It was his again. His hands gripped the bar tightly as he began to swing.

The crowd exploded with cheer! The animals jumped around wildly! He did it! He did it! "I can't believe the idiot actually did it!" Isabella squealed with joy, clasping her hands. As Theo made it to the other platform, the whole crowd was screaming his name. "THEO! THEO! THEO!" Uncle Zaragoza had a hand over his heart. "Thank God", he breathed. Theo looked over the happy crowd. Everyone was applauding him. He puffed out his chest with pride as he bowed to the audience. Vitaly's eyes gleamed. Theo was really something special. They said he could never do it. They said it was impossible. But he did it. He did the impossible.


	4. Chapter 3 - Circus Stick Together

As always, Theo set off to work on his clean up duties after the show. The audience of Paris left the tents in high spirits from the high-end entertainment they had received. Many of them noticed little Theo on their way out, giving him pats on the back and cheers for his astounding performance. Theo couldn't help, but smile. All his hard work had finally paid off. As he watched the audience head towards the exit, he could see all the happy faces. Many of them were with their families. Children no older than him were skipping along with their parents hand in hand. Theo's shoulders began to droop, his smile fading. He remembered like it was yesterday that he came into this very tent to watch the same show with his parents. Those were the happiest times of his life. He remembered how he always pestered his parents to buy him food. "Well you can only pick one", his mother would always say. "But that kid over there has two!" Theo would retort. It just didn't seem fair.

"Theo?" The orphan boy looked up. It was Uncle Zaragoza. "Isabella and her group can take care of the cleaning. I think it's time both of us paid a visit to your parents." Theo nodded quietly in understanding. It had been almost 3 years since he last visited that place. It was the hardest day of his life.

~Almost 3 years ago~

The skies were covered with clouds. Snow floated quietly down to the Earth. A graveyard could be seen. A metal, black fence protected the area where those of the past rested in peace. A group dressed in black was led by a priest. Two coffins awaited their presence. "We are gathered here today to mourn for the loss of two good people. Not only were they friends, whose generosity bettered the hearts of us all, they were also family, whose love and warmth protected us at times when they were most needed." Everyone's heads lowered. Tears fell silently down Theo's soft features. Every word was taken to heart. His parents were always there to protect him, to love him. His chest began to tremble. He felt empty inside. It hurt. It felt cold. Through his weeping eyes, the two gravestones stood engraved. Noel du Soleil. Adelina du Soleil.

~Present~

It was already night. The clouds had cleared away, giving a perfect view of the stars. Theo and Zacarias entered the graveyard. The black fence still stood strong, protecting the area where those of the past rested in peace. Gravestone by gravestone they passed until they approached the two they were searching for. "Hello sister…brother…" Zacarias said gently, bowing his head in respect. Theo did the same. "It has been a while since our last visit. We hope you can forgive us", Zacarias joked lightly, his smile faltering. As much as it hurt Theo for losing his parents, it also hurt Zacarias as well. He felt the pain of losing a caring sister and brother-in-law. They were family. Zacarias sighed. "You should be very proud to have Theo for a son," he began. Theo looked up in surprise. "Such determination and spirit is rare in a child. He's done things that I couldn't even believe were possible...And he reminds me so much of you little sister." Theo was touched by his words. Never did his uncle speak of him like that before. Well, never did his uncle speak of him at all. "And Noel…the boy definitely has your disregard for the rules…" Zacarias added, slightly frustrated. Theo quietly giggled at that sentiment. Well, he sure wasn't wrong about that! The stunt Theo pulled at the beginning of the show nearly gave Zacarias a heart attack. "I hope you two are watching up there. We miss you", Zacarias said sincerely.

"Theo, I'll be waiting outside the gates. Take as much time as you need", Zacarias said smiling. "Okay", Theo replied politely. Zacarias took his leave. Theo was alone with his parents. "Mom…" Theo looked at his mother's gravestone. "Dad…" Theo turned his head to his father's gravestone. "I don't know if it was real or not, but I could feel both of you were there watching me when I was on stage." Theo's heartbeat quickened. "If you were, could you give me a sign?" Theo hoped. He hoped that what he felt was real. He hoped his parents really did see his performance. But no sign came. "Any sign? Even a little one?" The more Theo asked, the more he felt alone. No one was there to answer him. He lowered his head in disappointment. His shoulders fell. After everything he's been through, he was still just a child. A child that yearned for the love of his mother and father. A yearning that would sadly never be fulfilled. Theo began making his way to the exit gates where his Uncle Zaragoza waited. "Ready to go?" Zacarias asked. "Mhm-" Theo began to cough. "Are you alright?" Zacarias asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired", Theo replied weakly. "Alright then, let's head back home." High above them, the skies sparkled. Two shooting stars could be seen.

Theo's cough became more violent with each passing day. In the middle of trapeze practice, Isabella put a hand on his forehead. "My goodness! You're burning up!" she exclaimed. "I'll have a talk with Zacarias. We'll find someone else to take over your duties for the time being. In the meantime, I want to you to go to bed and rest." "But what about prac-" "No more practicing for you little man", Isabella interjected sternly. "There's no point if you're sick. The strain will only make it worse", she explained with concern. "Fine", Theo replied disappointedly, walking away from the team. Days passed, but Theo did not get better. Day by day he grew more tired, his body weaker. Zacarias called a doctor to come visit Theo to take a look at his condition. "My my my…" the old medical practitioner whispered. "What is it?" Zacarias asked with anticipation, Isabella standing quietly behind him. "Let's talk outside", the doctor said grimly. Theo began to worry. He shuffled uneasily in his bed. Why couldn't they talk about it in here? The three grown ups were standing outside, the door closing gently behind them. "I'm sorry, but…" the doctor paused. It was never easy giving this kind of news. "The boy is terminally ill."

Zacarias' expression changed to fear. Isabella covered her mouth. "No", she whispered. "I'm very sorry", the doctor said sadly. "Is there nothing we can do?" Isabella asked desperately. The doctor sighed. "It is a difficult matter. There are treatments that may aid in his recovery, but these treatments are very expensive. And even with the treatment, it is not guaranteed that he will survive." Zacarias couldn't believe this. He lost his sister and brother-in-law, and now he was going to lose his nephew too!? He was entrusted with him. He was his guardian. He was supposed to protect him! How could he let this happen?... What could he do?

As the doctor took his leave, Zacarias fell in low spirits. "What are we going to do?" Isabella asked worriedly. "I don't know. Our circus does not have enough money to pay for the treatment, and the next performance is in a month's time", Zacarias replied. Her breathing began to quicken. "Well, we can't just leave him like this! We can't-" "The animals…" Zacarias interjected. "People would pay good money for one of our animals!" Zacarias beamed, his spirit beginning to rise. He pondered for a moment. "We can sell the jaguar. She doesn't do anything except sitting, standing, and rolling over. People would pay a fortune for her!" Zacarias exclaimed excitedly. "But Theo loves her!" Isabella retorted. "How do you expect him to react when-" "That's enough Isabella!" Zacarias yelled. Isabella froze in shock. He never raised his voice at her before. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but sometimes we have to choose the lesser of two evils."

In the animal tents, scuffling could be heard. Gia was struggling to escape. "Someone help me!" she screamed. A hoop tugged at her neck. A pole extended from the hoop into the hands of the circus master. Zacarias tugged violently, trying to force the young jaguar into her cage. The other animals watched in pain. Stefano struggled as Mathias held him back. "No! You cannot do this!" Stefano argued desperately. Vitaly gripped his paws tightly, growling as he watched Gia being taken away against her will. A tranquilizer gun was aimed right at him, ready to fire if he made any sudden movements. Anya watched the enraged tiger. "Please forgive us", she whispered sadly. With each tug, Zacarias could feel pain gripping his heart. A part of him knew that this was wrong, but he knew it had to be done if he wanted to save Theo. Isabella, blocking the horse triplets from advancing, looked back at the heartbreaking scene. This wasn't right. Vitaly couldn't take it anymore. He charged at Zacarias, rage filled his eyes. Anya's eyes widened. She took aim and fired. A tranquilizer dart made its way into Vitaly's neck. His vision started to darken. His movements were slower. Gathering up all his strength, Vitaly raised his paw, ready to deliver his final blow. Zacarias watched in fear, the tiger's sharp claws reflected in his eyes. "No!" Gia cried! He swung with all his might, delivering his sentence. Zacarias closed his eyes, expecting the worst to happen...but nothing came. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a broken hoop attached to the pole in his hand. On the floor lied Vitaly, sleeping soundly. Gia was gone. All that was left was a shimmering blue necklace lying gracefully on the ground.

Gia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Footsteps could be heard following closely behind. "Get back here!" Zacarias yelled, the trapeze team quickly followed suit. Anya raised her gun, taking aim at the escaping animal. Sounds of gunfire echoed in the air as tranquilizer darts shot towards Gia. Instinct took charge. She ran in a zig zag motion, dodging the darts that carried her impending doom. Closer and closer she saw it. Her heart pounded harder. She was almost there. Her tired legs pushed with all her might as she ran to the only place she knew she'd be safe.

Theo rested in his bed. Although his eyes were closed, he was still awake. He was deep in thought. His body was growing weaker with each passing day. He knew better than to believe the lies everyone's been feeding him. "You'll be better in no time!" "We'll be waiting for you on the trapeze platform!" There wasn't going to be a next time. His body wouldn't allow it. Theo began to wonder. Was this a punishment? Did he do something wrong to deserve this? Suddenly, the door bursted open as a little yellow blur zig zagged into the room and leapt under his bed. Theo jumped in surprise. He could hear footsteps coming his way. As he looked under the bed, he saw the young jaguar quivering, her eyes shone in the darkness. "Hey, what's the matter?" he said weakly. He reached his hand out to try and comfort the poor jaguar. She inched closer to his hand, nuzzling at his warmth. Zacarias and the trapeze team quickly entered Theo's room, their eyes scanned for their yellow target. "She's under the bed." The trapeze team started to move in. At this, Gia quickly retreated as far away as she could. Theo knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" he asked urgently. Isabella gently lifted Theo off the bed. "We are selling Gia", Zacarias stated simply. Theo looked up in shock. "We need more money in order to pay for your treatment, and this is the only way-" "No!" Theo yelled. He moved quickly, standing between them and the frightened jaguar. "Theo, get out of the way!" Zacarias barked.

Theo didn't budge. He wasn't going to let this happen. "No! I don't want you to sell Gia away. I love her!" Theo cried. Gia looked on from under the bed. Her body calmed at the protection of his words. "It has to be done!" Zacarias barked at Theo. "Over my dead body!" Theo yelled back. "I already know I'm going to die! I could hear you guys talking about it outside! And so help me, if you sell any of the animals after I'm dead, I will haunt you!" Tears filled Theo's eyes. The room was quiet. Gia looked up in shock. He was dying? "Theo", Isabella began. "This is the best chance we have at keeping you alive," she tried to explain. "At what cost?" Theo asked. His heart was breaking. "By selling one of our own?! Circus stick together!" Zacarias looked at the boy with concerned eyes. His breathing calmed. "I think it's been a long day. We'll drop the matter for now", Zacarias said calmly. "Let's get Gia back to the animal ten-" "She's staying with me tonight", Theo interjected. Everyone looked at him in bewilderment. "She's too afraid of you all right now. She needs time to calm down", Theo explained. Zacarias rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he said in frustration, making his way to the door. The trapeze team followed suit. Isabella stopped and turned towards Theo. "I think she dropped this", Isabella said kindly, pulling a familiar blue necklace out of her pocket. Gia's ears perked at the sight of it. Her necklace!

After they were alone, it took quite some time for Theo to coax Gia to come back out. Theo lied down on the floor, inching his way under the bed. "Hi", he whispered kindly. Her eyes locked on Theo. Was what she heard really true? "I already know I'm going to die! I could hear you guys talking about it outside!" Her chest began to tremble. Sorrow began filling her heart at the inevitable truth. She snuggled closely to him, placing her head against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. It was weak. It was fragile. Theo was dying. Under the bed, they held each other close. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you", Theo whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. Gia closed her eyes. "Me too", she whispered back. The warmth of Theo was all she could feel. She wished this moment would last forever. Inside her heart, his loving words dug deep. "Circus stick together."


	5. Chapter 4 - Beginning of the End

As the weeks passed, Theo's health grew worse. He could no longer leave his bed without assistance. His body was always fatigued. When Gia broke the news to the animals, they were devastated. "What!?" Stefano screamed, tears streamed down his face. "Someone call me Erny!" Ernestina cried, her sisters nuzzled her in support. "This can't be", Vitaly whispered, horror struck his features. His world was shaken. Theo was the boy who did the impossible. He wouldn't let anything get in his way! How could this happen?

Zacarias was sitting in his office, gently massaging his temples. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself. The next show was in four days. Even if it were a success, they wouldn't have enough to pay for Theo's treatment. Zacarias' thoughts were interrupted as Isabella burst through the door. "Zacarias!" she panted, lowering herself to catch her breath. "What is it?" Zacarias asked patiently. "You won't believe this! A prom...a prom…gimme a sec...*catches breath*…phew…a promoter is coming to see our next performance!" Zacarias froze, his eyes widened at the news. Isabella continued, "If he likes what he sees, he's going to sponsor us! We'll have enough money for Theo's treatment!" For the first time in a long time, a genuine smile curled Zacarias' lips. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

The next few days, the circus trained like they never trained before. The trapeze team pushed themselves to the brink of exhaustion in preparation for that faithful day. "C'mon you lazy dogs! Even Theo pushed himself harder than this!" Isabella screamed as her teammates sprinted to catch up with her. She wasn't going to let them take it easy. Not now of all days. They had to be ready. They had to be prepared. Isabella made sure of it. "I won't let you down Theo." Her resolve sharpened. "Not when you need us now." Over the time they spent together, Theo was like a little brother to her. She wanted to protect him...to help him...to love him. And it wasn't just her. The entire team felt the same desire to look out for him.

The guys would always try to pull pranks on the poor fella. "This is gonna be gold!" Mathias whispered excitedly, trying to stifle his laughter. Theo was sleeping soundly, his hand outstretched on the side of the bed. "Shhh! You'll wake him!" Vladimir whispered back, carefully filling the unknowing child's open palm with whipped cream. Mathias took out a feather, quietly approaching the boy's sleeping head. He had a huge grin on his face. Vladimir watched in anticipation, trying to hold in his excitement. Carefully, Mathias lowered the feather, gently brushing Theo's cheek. Theo stirred slightly, but continued to sleep, his form still. Mathias lowered the feather again, this time on the boy's nose. No one can ever resist scratching their nose when it's itchy. And neither could Theo! With cream in hand, Theo's hand moved to his face. SPLAT! Theo's eyes shot open. All he could see was white. He could feel the thick substance sliding down his face. It was gross! He could hear two devils cackle nearby. "Ugh! What the hell!" The two pranksters ran away with cheer, leaving the boy in his sticky mess. "I'm gonna get you for this!" Laughing could be heard in the distance. Mission accomplished.

"Ooo! Let's paint him white!" Anya chirped. "And then paint him pink!" Isabella added excitedly. Laughter could be heard inside the rowdy animal tent. All the dogs were rolling on the floor, guffawing hysterically. The horses whinnied in amusement as they watched poor Theo. "Awe! You look so adowable!" the horse triplets cooed playfully. Theo was not amused. He looked ridiculous! Stefano was on the floor, dying from laughter. "Please! No more! No more!" he breathed in-between fits of bliss. "Ahaha! The wig looks good on you!" Gia cheered, holding her stomach from all the joyous spasms. This was by far the greatest of Isabella's and Anya's masterpieces. Polka dots of various colors were painted on the boy's skin and face. In his hands held an oversized balloon hammer. And to top it all off, a rainbow-afro wig! Vitaly had a hard time keeping his cool to say the least. "Awe! Hold that face!" Anya chirped as she took pictures. Theo was pouting. He wanted to show them he didn't like it. Why wasn't it working?! "Okay one more, one more! Strike a pose for me!" Anya ordered excitedly. Theo raised the hammer as if it were a royal chalice, it's beauty gleaming far off into the distance. "Hold it... hold it…" As Anya looked through the camera lens, the light began to disappear as a large object headed her way. Before anyone could react, Theo bonked Anya on the head with his air-inflated weapon and made his escape. She looked off into the distance as the boy ran off, her hair waved statically in the air. "Ow! I said hold it!"

Tonight was the big night. Mathias held a pair of binoculars as he searched the crowd. "The promoter is in the house!" he exclaimed. "Alright everyone! Let's knock 'em dead!" Zacarias said proudly to his anxious team. They all cheered in unison as they rushed into positions for their performance. "Ladies and gentleman! I give you...Circus Zaragoza!" Music shook the stages. Lights of different colors swerved and flashed around the tent as the crowds cheered wildly. "For our first act, it is with great pride I introduce to you. The ONE. The ONLY. Viiiiiitalyy!" the crowds applauded as the tiger walked up onto the stage, but quickly grew quiet as the lights dimmed. Something amazing was about to happen. Stefano prepared the hoop. "Stefano! Make the hoop smaller!" Vitally said confidently, a smirk on his face. "Like this?" Stefano questioned, bringing out a much smaller hoop. "Smaller!" Vitally exclaimed, pinching his claws together. "Like this?" Stefano was really confused now. This ring was way to small for Vitally to fit through.

"Good", Vitaly said smirking, taking out a bottle of extra virgin olive oil. He poured the contents over himself as he focused towards his goal, slicking back his fur. Everyone watched in anticipation. Vitally began to run. The animals watched excitedly. His goal was clear in his mind. He wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to be among those who could do unbelievable things. He wanted to do the impossible. He wanted to be like Theo. Vitally leapt with all his might, his desire empowering his soul. His fist pushed forward, taking aim at his destiny. The hoop was an entrance to a whole new world. And he made it through. Vitally was reborn. The crowds cheered wildly at what they had witnessed. "Vitaly! Vitaly! Vitaly!" the audience began to chant. It had never been done before. It was physically impossible. And the people, they loved it.

Not too far away, Theo was lying in bed. He could hear the crowds screaming Vitaly's name. "I knew you could do it", he said weakly, smiling. He didn't have to watch the show to know what was going on. Vitally had finally done it. Theo remembered how much the tiger tirelessly trained. Countless times Vitally tried to do what was physically impossible. Countless times he failed. But he wouldn't give up. Each failure pushed him harder to reach his goals. It was only a matter of time. Theo began to relax. He slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. He could see his parents again.

The performance was a huge hit! One act after another, the crowds exploded with cheer. Zacarias looked off into the distance. The promoter had a smile on his face, giving a hinting wink to the circus master. Isabella could feel a lump in her throat. Her eyes began to water. They did it! Theo was going to be okay! Isabella began to fan herself, trying to calm down from such happy news. All their training had finally paid off. The animals jumped around wildly in celebration. Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano joined together in a big, group hug, laughing joyously at their victory. Tears quietly slid down Gia's happy features. Her Theo was going to be okay. As music, laughter, and excitement rang through the circus, a shooting star soared through the starry, night sky, watching over them.

"Look who just got sponsored!" Zacarias yelled, barging through the tent, champagne bottle in hand. Everyone cheered as they celebrated their success. Champagne glasses could be seen as people toasted one another. The animals all got extra treats for their job well done. Everyone was talking amongst each other about their latest and greatest performance. "Oh! I can't wait to tell Theo the news! Let me go get him!" Isabella squealed, running off to fetch the little orphan.

"Mama Mia Vitaly! I cannot believe you did it!" Stefano screamed with joy, pouncing on his orange friend. "Yeah, you were amazing!" Gia squealed excitedly. Vitaly laughed proudly, soaking in all the attention. He could not wait to show Theo his newfound skill. His spirits soared. He never felt such freedom. He had found his passion. He had done the impossible. He had finally caught up to Theo. "Are you crying?" Stefano asked curiously. "N-Nyet! I'm sweating from my eyes!" the embarrassed tiger shot back. Gia giggled. It was moments like this that made the circus so special to her. The moments shared together were irreplaceable. It meant everything to her.

Off in the distance, panicked footsteps were making their way to the tent. Gia's ears began to twitch as she heard the most blood curdling of screams. Isabella barged into the tent in tears. The celebration immediately ceased upon seeing her trembling form. Zacarias approached her with worry. "Isabella, what's wrong?!" Isabella looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "THEO'S NOT BREATHING!"

The paramedics quickly arrived at the scene. Trained professionals could be seen making their way towards Theo's room. Zacarias and the trapeze team stood outside. Isabella gripped her hands tightly. Her shoulders trembled. "Please..." she whispered, lowering her head. She did not want him to die. The animals watched from the entrance of their tent. Zacarias could be seen talking to one of the medical professionals, assumedly being questioned about what had happened. It began to snow. A dark man in uniform emerged from Theo's room and began walking towards Zacarias. "Are you the boy's guardian?" he asked politely. "Yes", Zacarias replied, his hands were shaking. "Is he going to be alright?" Zacarias was afraid. The man did not answer. His eyes revealed the truth. Isabella collapsed on the ground. The trapeze team rushed in to support her. Her cries echoed through the somber sky, her hands covering her face. The officer sadly looked at Zacarias. He did not believe they would meet again so soon. "I'm sorry."

"Gia! Gia!" Vitaly tried to restrain the young jaguar. She had lost control. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" she screamed, trying to break loose from his grip. She had to get to Theo! She needed to be with Theo! The world she admired so much...the warmth she felt...it was all gone. "There's nothing you can do!" Vitaly yelled, trying to talk some sense into her. "If you try to reach him, they're going to shoot you!" The heartbroken jaguar did not listen. She wouldn't. She couldn't! With all her might she tried to pull away. "I don't care! I need to see him!" Her voice was trembling, her eyes filled with tears. Two men emerged carrying a stretcher; a white blanket covered a small form. The animals looked on in heartache, silent tears were shed. The world seemed like a darker place. Gia watched as his lifeless form was carried away.

Memories of the past began to resurface. It seemed like only yesterday that the orphan started living with the circus. He was so small. He was so scared. It seemed like only yesterday that he was giving them their treats and regular dose of affection after their show. He loved them so much. Gia could remember when he held her in his arms the first time she opened her eyes as a cub. He took care of her...played with her...loved her. He showed her a whole new world with his passion and unwavering spirit. He taught her that she could do anything if she truly believed in it. He was the boy who did the impossible. He was Theo du Soleil.


End file.
